Missing You
by scifigirl77
Summary: Syfy's Alice. Oneshot. SPOILERS FOR ENDING. Basic summary inside.


**So, this is something I wanted to write shortly after seeing Alice. Hatter's time between Alice leaving and their reunion.**

"Really?" Hatter said as the man came and led Alice to the looking glass. He was still trying to say goodbye, even though he didn't want to. He watched as she was pushed-_pushed?_-through back to her world.

He left after that, not saying a word to anyone. He went back to the comfort of his teashop, his desk, his chair. He sat down, and felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. There was a tear on his cheek, and he felt more falling from his eyes. He was stunned; he hadn't cried in so long. But he let it happen. He couldn't stop the tears and part of him didn't want to. He didn't know how long he sat there, but it didn't matter. He didn't know what to do. He didn't have a job anymore, but Wonderland was still home.

He didn't know how long he had been alone, or when the tears had stopped, when he heard the elevator ding. He looked up, and wasn't thrilled by who he saw. "Hello, Hatter," Jack said as he came in with his suits. "Your highness. How can I help you today?"

Jack looked around as he approached Hatter. "We need to take all the…tea out of your shop. You understand, don't you?"

Hatter put on the most charming smile he could conjure. "Of course. Wouldn't expect anything less." Jack nodded to his suits, but never once stopped looking at Hatter. Hatter watched Jack just stare at him. "Is there more I can help you with?"

"How are you?"

Hatter didn't know how to answer. Why would he ask this? "Uh, I'm…fine."

Jack nodded as the guards returned to his side, holding boxes filled with the liquid emotions. "We have all that we could find down here, sir."

"There's more upstairs," Hatter told them. "Lots more. You're gonna need more boxes."

"Thank you, Hatter," Jack said. He turned to his suits. "Go get the rest, and notify me when you have everything." His suits went back to the elevator, but Jack still didn't leave. "Is there something else, your highness?"

"I saw you at the looking glass chamber. You care for her, don't you?"

He couldn't tell the truth, especially not to Alice's ex-boyfriend. "Well, yeah, I guess. I mean, we went through a lot, so I guess I started caring about her."

Jack chuckled, and for a second he stopped looking at Hatter. He was smiling when he looked up again. "We're sending the rest of the oysters back through the looking glass. It shouldn't take too long. I had planned on closing the looking glass after, but if you decide that you wish to go through for any reason, come see me and I will open it for you. Good day, Hatter." He went to the elevator and left Hatter alone in his home.

xxx

It had only been a few days since Alice left, and Hatter found himself not just missing her, but more than that, missing her hugs. He had dreamt of her arms around him the night before, and woke up still feeling her near him. He had tried not to think about her so much, but he couldn't control it.

Since she had left, he had walked through the towns and forests of Wonderland, but always felt empty. Now he knew what he needed to do. He contacted the suits and requested a meeting with the king the next day. Once granted, he went to his closet of clothes, and picked out new, clean clothes. He even washed and brushed his hair, but covered it again with a hat. He looked at himself in the mirror, fixed anything that didn't look clean, then smiled. He thought he looked rather handsome. He left his shop, knowing he probably would never see it again.

He went outside and met Charlie, who would take him to the king. "Hey, Charlie. How's life on the royal guard?"

"Excellent, harbinger. The king has trusted me to lead the guard, should there ever be a threat of invasion. He clearly trusts my skills, and my connection to the black arts."

Hatter smiled and shook his head a little. "Never change, Charlie. Got that?"

"I wouldn't dare." They mounted the horses and rode off to the new royal palace. It took a while, but they eventually made it, Charlie singing the whole way. He led Hatter to Jack, then bowed and left. "Well, Hatter, how have you been?"

"Oh, you know." He sighed and fidgeted, then said what was on his mind. "You said I could go through the looking glass if I wanted to." Jack nodded. "I'd like to."

Jack smiled. "I will alert the men, and open the looking glass. Come, Hatter. Let's go." He stood and walked away with Hatter. Charlie was waiting for them right outside. The three of them went to the looking glass chamber, and as Hatter and Charlie said their goodbyes, Jack gave instructions to the head scientist. "Hatter and I are going through. I will be returning, alone, in a little while. While I am gone, no one goes through, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent." Jack turned to Hatter. "Come. I will accompany you and teach you a few things about their world."

Hatter said one last goodbye to Charlie then walked over to Jack and the looking glass. They took a deep breath and plunged into the looking glass.

They landed flat on their faces on concrete, and groaned. They both stood and stretched. "That hurts," Hatter said. "You coulda warned me."

"Sorry. Ah, now this is a construction site. They're remodeling."

"Like you and the castle. Easy to follow."

Jack nodded. "Alright, come." They left the building and entered the madness of the city. "Cars, buildings, people. Pretty basic," Hatter said, nodding his head.

"You'll need money. I can give you the funds the resistance set up for me when I came through before, if you like."

Hatter just looked at him. "Why are you helping me so much?"

Jack sighed and looked away. "Because I want to see Alice happy. And if you will make her happy, then I will do anything I can to help."

"Thank you, your highness."

Jack smiled. "Now, come. On our way to the bank I can teach you how to use the money."

xxx

Jack taught Hatter everything he could; he even helped him pick out a new name and gave Hatter his old apartment. When they reached a payphone, Jack gave him the most important information. "Here. This is Alice's address and cell phone number. You should call before showing up. Her mother's name is Carol Hamilton, just so you know. Use this payphone, try to call."

"I need change, right?"

Jack smiled. "You're catching on." Hatter pulled out enough change, with Jack's help, and deposited it in the slot. He dialed Alice's cell phone number on the paper, and after three rings, someone answered, but it wasn't Alice. "Hello?"

"Um, yes, hello. My name is David Hatter. I was wondering if I could speak to Alice, see how she's doing."

"Are you the man who found her?"

_Perfect. I'll just explain who I really am later,_ Hatter thought. "Yes, yes, that was me. Is she alright?"

"She's still in the hospital but I'm checking her out soon. I'm her mother, Carol."

"Yes, nice to speak to you. Would it be possible for me to see her? I want to help as much as I can. Really, anything you and Alice need."

"Thank you so much. Well, like I said I'm checking her out soon. You can come by around dinner time, I can even cook for you, if you'd like." She continued to explain where her apartment was before he could answer. He didn't mind, though. It gave him time to think of what to say to sound like a normal person. Finally, he got it.

"I don't want to impose. I can just come for a few minutes."

"Oh no, no. I owe you for finding her. Please, stay for dinner. It wouldn't be a problem."

He stammered a little, then said. "Then, of course I'll stay. What time?"

"Around six. Does that work?"

"Yeah, yes, perfect. Six it is. Thank you very much."

"Thank you. I'll see you tonight." She hung up the phone, and so did Hatter. "Well, I've been invited to dinner at six. What time is it?"

Jack chuckled a little. "We should buy you a watch. It will make life a lot easier for you. Come on." They walked to the nearest watch shop and bought Hatter a simple watch. The store clerk set it for him, and he saw that it was almost five. "Well, I believe I've shown you everything you need to know," Jack said when they went back out on the streets.

"Thank you, sir. For everything."

"Just promise me you will always make Alice happy."

"I'll do my best. I swear."

Jack looked down, and Hatter saw sadness on his face. "Thank you. You have my blessing."

Hatter bowed down a little to his king, then shook his hand. _He's not as bad as I thought,_ Hatter thought to himself. Hatter went to his new apartment as Jack went to the looking glass. He stayed in the apartment, pacing, until 5:45. He left and went straight to Alice's, hoping they were home by now.

His mind didn't stop running the whole way there. He was excited, nervous, anxious, and about every other emotion possible. Finally, he made it. He took a deep breath, then hit the doorbell a couple times.

It was a moment before the door opened. He smiled as he saw Alice's mother. "Hello, David. Please, come in."

"Hello, ma'am. Thank you." he said as he stepped into the apartment. He took off his hat and fidgeted with it a little; he was still nervous. Carol walked to the hall and called, "Alice, come meet David."

_This is it. No turning back, _he thought. He felt as though he were shaking with nerves. The moment he saw her, though, all his nerves calmed. "Hatter," she said, and joy filled her face as she ran into his arms. "Finally," he said. It was the hug he had dreamt about, the hug he had missed so much.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you," she said. They didn't let go of each other, even as they broke the hug. He didn't mind; he never wanted to let go of her again.

He couldn't stop himself from bending down and kissing her. And he was thrilled that she kissed him right back. They stopped kissing, but stayed connected, neither wanting to let this moment end. "I've missed you," he whispered. And she kissed him again, and they both forgot everything around them. For just this moment, they were the only ones alive.

Until, "Alice, what's going on?" Carol asked. They stopped kissing again, but kept their foreheads together as Hatter chuckled. "You haven't told her yet, have you?"

"Not yet." They moved apart, but only enough so they could both look at Alice's mother. Hatter kept his arm around Alice. He never wanted to let her go again. "Mom, it's a long story."

"But, don't worry, Mrs. Hamilton. It has a happy ending," Hatter said, smiling. He looked at Alice, and she met his gaze. "Very happy," she agreed.


End file.
